


Stiles' Dateline Story

by Divinae



Series: Dateline [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Theo, M/M, No Sex, Online Dating, Pre-Slash, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Online dating has it's pros and cons. Stiles read and watch enough true crime to know what could happen. He just didn't realize he might become the next Dateline Story.





	Stiles' Dateline Story

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and the plot bunnies MADE me do it. I didn't tag a lot because I didn't want to give away the whole story.
> 
> As always not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Technology.

It had more pros than cons in Stiles’ opinion.

Pros, looking for hookups with the swipe of a finger. And if you’re lucky maybe your forever person.

Ingenious.

Con… everyone uses it. Many good people prayed on by evil.

He’s read and watched enough true crime stories to know.

But here he is in a car with a stranger. His plans were to follow Theo in his own jeep back to the handsome man’s house. Instead he had stumbled out of the bar with Theo’s possessive arms guiding him to his own car. 

Theo. His picture on Grindr was what had caught his attention. Gorgeous, with a hint of bad boy. They had met up at shady ass bar on the outskirts of town. Stiles’ had a few drinks, but he knew it was laced with something. He felt his body fighting off the poison as the car wind down the dark road further into the woods. Theo had his hand firmly attached to Stiles’ inner thigh. 

“You’re perfect... I love your beauty marks.” 

“Where’s my phone,” Stiles slurred. It wasn’t in his pocket any longer as he fumbled for it. He was suppose to text Scott. It was their go-to when they went out on dates.

“Oh, you must of left it back at the bar. It’s okay, you won’t be needing it tonight.” Theo’s smile was to much like the Cheshire cat. He knew it was in his pocket as they left the bar. Theo must have taken it and tossed it. 

The house they pulled up to was a standard white two-story house with a white picket fence.

They entered the home and Theo gripped the back of his head kissing him. They stumbled a few steps left and right. His date guided Stiles further into the house. 

His back hit a countertop and he screamed something sharp sliced into his arm. 

“Damnit,” Theo sing-sanged. 

Stiles’ mind was fuzzy as he stared at his bleeding arm.

He reached behind him and gripped a mug slashing it across Theo’s face. The man yelled and threw a punch at Stiles.

Vertigo got the best of him and he had fallen onto the yellow checkered linoleum floor as he attempted to run away.

“You’ll pay for that.” 

It was the last thing he remembered before the boot slammed against Stiles’ head and everything went black.

##

Stiles came to with a pounding headache. He took account of his body. His body was sore.

 _Pain means you’re alive_ … his father’s voice echoed in his throbbing head.

He heard a growl in the darkened room. It reminded him of Cujo. 

Bits of light shined through the floorboards above as heavy steps creaked on them. 

“What the fuck,” a chain rattled as he attempted to touch his head. His wrists were both restrained. 

He heard Theo whistling as the basement door banged open and clicked on a light. 

Stiles scrambled backwards and hit the wall as his eyes landed on the creature that growled. It was directly across from him on the other side of the stairs.

It was a massive wolf-man if the huge cock between its legs were any indication. It had glowing crimson eyes and sharp claws. Saliva dripped off it’s fangs. 

_Werewolf _… floated through his mind. Damnit, he really wanted to rub it in Scott’s face. He knew they weren’t myth.__

____

____

“Shut up wolf,” Theo sneered. “Disappointing you’re not a wolf too. No need to keep a useless human around.”

The crazed man’s face had dry blood on it as he stepped into sight. He tossed the bloody knife back and forth between his hands.

Theo spat at the werewolf who was tugging at his thick chains.

Theo danced around and cackled as he slashed at Stiles over and over again. Stiles tried his best to dodge them. Some cuts were deeper than others. 

Stiles’ hollered as Theo stabbed him in the stomach and twisted it. Blood flowed freely from the injury when it was removed.

The werewolf roared and ran to its wall. Stiles was shocked to see pieces of concrete splinter off the wall as it’s fists connected to it. He noticed for the first time the other holes from previous times. 

“Stupid wolf never learns.” Theo chuckled and pointed to the grey substance on the ground as the wolf freed himself and flung against the invisible wall.

“It’s called mountain ash. They can’t pass it,” Theo said casually. 

_Calm and focus. _His father’s, who was the Sheriff, voice said inside his mind.__

__If he was going to be a Dateline story, it was going to be one of him fighting to the bitter end._ _

__Theo yelled. “Open your eyes.”_ _

__Stiles grunted as Theo’s fist hit him in the jaw. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them as he blinked them open. He tasted copper as he counted to ten._ _

__The werewolf thrashed against the barrier with all it’s might. But all Stiles could hear was the ringing in his ears from the assault._ _

__“You’re no fun. Cry. Scream. You’re a pathetic human. Don’t you realize. You’re going to die tonight.” His insane date pulled swung his arms about._ _

__His body was littered with cuts. He recognized the pool he stood in was that of his own blood._ _

__Stiles lowered his head and slumped down. His arms ached from the weight of his body. His breathing was shallow as his body lost it’s life force._ _

__“I won’t be the only one at least,” Stiles whispered. He watched as Theo’s brown boots came into view as he leaned against the wall._ _

__“What did you say,” Theo screeched. “Look at me now.”_ _

__Stiles squeezed around the chains above him. He saw the knife out of the corner of his eye as Theo approached him. The moment he felt his would-be-murder’s fingers touched his chin, he lifted both feet and kicked out._ _

__Pain shot through his entire body. He screamed in agony as his stomach wound gushed._ _

__Theo yelped in surprise as Stiles’ bloody sneakers hit him dead center, causing him to stumble backwards. He wasn’t able to catch himself as he fell to the ground. The knife flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor, breaking the ash barrier._ _

__All hell broke loose._ _

__The werewolf lunged at his captor._ _

__Stiles forced his eyes to stay open, and swallowed back the urge to vomit as the wolfman tore into Theo’s body. Long claws shredded into him like paper._ _

__It was no match. The massive creature fang’s dug into Theo’s throat and ripped it out._ _

__Stiles grinned. At least he knew his death would be Theo’s last._ _

__He was overwhelmed with tiredness. His head lolled to the side and closed his eyes once again._ _

__They snapped open as he fell against a hot furry body. His aching arms dropped to his side._ _

__The werewolf lowered Stiles’ to the floor. Bones cracked as it’s body shifted into human form. He lifted Stiles’ head and laid it on his naked lap._ _

__“Damn,” Stiles slurred. The werewolf had dark hair and a chiselled handsome face. “Sexywolf.”_ _

__The man’s velvet voice said, “Most call me Peter.”_ _

__Peter brushed Stiles’ hair. “You must decide. To live or to die. I can bite you. A chance to be like me. To be mine. Or to die.”_ _

__Stiles’ father’s face flashed before him. It wasn’t much of a choice._ _

__“Bite me.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was writing my next chapter for "What is a Stiles," when this charged in and took over. BUT, I am aiming to have that chapter posted by Tuesday(for those of you who are reading that one).
> 
> As of now this story is complete. I may add more to this story line.
> 
> What did you think of it? Want more...


End file.
